1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a packet processor and a packet processing method which can be applied, for example, to a media converter server for processing packets such as of audio data in real time.
2. Description of the Background Art
As hardware standards that can be applied to communication devices, more specifically packet processors, such as SIP (Session Initiation Protocol) servers designed for network common carriers, ATCA (Advanced Telecom Computing Architecture) standards have been heretofore available.
The ATCA stipulates hardware specifications on a shelf and blades inserted into the shelf, which constitute a communication device. Communication devices developed in accordance with standards such as the ATCA can be enhanced in developing efficiency and reduced in development costs. Furthermore, it can be assured that developed devices are high in scalability.
Japanese patent laid-open publication No. 2010-28708 to Ito et al., teaches a conventional packet processor complying with the ATCA standards. Devices built under standards such as the ATCA like the processor set forth in Ito et al., may be inferior in inter-module data transfer rate to intra-module. Moreover, transferring data between modules in the form of frame format such as Ethernet (trademark) frame requires processing for assembling data into frames.
Therefore, it is advisable that a packet processor including a plurality of modules according to the ATCA standards or the like reduces the amount of communication between the modules to the minimum.
However, when a module is built according to the ATCA standards or the like, the shape and size of the module may be restricted so that it is difficult to implement the required functions and sufficient processing capacity into a single module. Especially, modules for use in a large-scale system oriented for telecommunications common carriers may have a large number of semiconductor devices installed therein so that there may be a tendency that the number of modules making up such a packet processor is increased.
Furthermore, a single module having various functions installed may involve a problem that it is more inflexible in coping with modifications of specifications such as replacement of some modules or addition of another module than separate modules having respective functions installed.